1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle air conditioner, which has a ventilating function while the vehicle is parked so as to keep a temperature of a passenger compartment of the vehicle from increasing while the vehicle is parked.
2. Related Art
An air conditioner such as the one disclosed in JP-A-H05-244731 has a ventilating fan powered by a solar cell battery so that the fan is operated to exhaust heated air in a passenger compartment of a vehicle to the outside of the vehicle while the vehicle is parked, to keep the temperature of the air inside the vehicle from increasing by the incident of the sunlight. As a result, a passenger would not feel uncomfortable when he/she gets in the vehicle which has been parked for a long time under the blazing sun.